Losing
by Fanficq
Summary: Chapter 2 added! MOVIE VERSE Alternate ending to the movie. What if Hellboy wasn't able to resotre Liz's soul? Work in Progress...please review...leave me a little note!
1. Default Chapter

note: This is a different ending of the movie. It takes place right after Hellboy leaves Liz with Meyers to fight the demon. Please review!  
  
Agent John Meyers leaned over the limp body of Elizabeth "Liz" Sherman. He lifted two of his fingers up to her cold neck and felt for a pulse, which was light, but there none the less. He solemnly shook his head. She had been out for too long. He wasn't sure exactly how long on account of himself being knocked out too, but he knew that the longer a person was unconscious the less likely it was for them to wake up.  
  
"Don't think that way." He said to himself. Of course Liz was going to wake up. Hellboy wouldn't have left her here if he thought that she wasn't going to be alright. The big red guy must have some sort of plan...didn't he?  
  
Meyers glanced at his watch. Hellboy had been gone for almost ten minutes. He wasn't surprised though, he had seen the thing that carried Hellboy away not too long ago. But surely he would be back soon, he thought as he looked at Liz.  
  
"Of course he'll be back soon." He said aloud. Its Hellboy. The famous (or infamous, depending on how you look at it) Hellboy. Yes, he had only known Hellboy for a short time, but what he had seen already amazed him. If anyone could kill that beast, it was Hellboy.  
  
As Meyers relaxed a little he noticed a ghostly silence in the room. Liz's breath was barely audible before, but now it was completely nonexistent. Meyers quickly bent his head over Liz's mouth only to feel the absence of her breath. He reached for her pulse but felt nothing.  
  
Meyers knew that he had to act fast. He moved Liz's body that had been slumped against the wall and carefully laid her on the floor. CPR, I have to give her CPR, he thought. All the medical training that he had been required to take at the academy ran through his mind. They taught him that you had to stay calm in these types of situations. But how the hell was he supposed to stay calm? Obviously the person who taught him to stay calm had never actually had to perform CPR.  
  
"Keep it together Meyers, for Liz." He said, trying to calm himself. Myers leaned over the motionless body of Liz, ready to perform the necessary actions when suddenly all his training seemed to just disappear from his mind. "Do I give the breaths first or the chest compressions?"  
  
Myers shook his head. He had no time to think. If he wanted to save her life he had to act quick. So he guessed.... "Here we come chest compressions."  
  
.......................................................................  
  
"Who knew that my immunity to flames would save me not once, but twice in the same day?" Hellboy thought as he wiped off what was once the demon's insides off of his long coat. After a few seconds he decided that there was barely anything to salvage from the coat and reluctantly threw it to the ground and left the room that contained the mutilated beast. As he rounded a corner in the hallway he spotted Meyers and Liz. Liz was lying on the ground with Meyers leaning over her performing CPR.  
  
"Liz." Hellboy said in a voice little above a whisper. He quickly ran as fast as he could towards Liz and Meyers, the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears. As he reached them Meyers looked up at Hellboy, a look of sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"She stopped breathing about five minutes ago. I tried to give her CPR...but its been too long. Even if I could revive her she wouldn't be..." Meyers stopped after seeing the look on Hellboy's face. "I'm sorry." Meyers stood up and moved to stand next to him and tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but Hellboy shook it off.  
  
Hellboy kneeled down next to Liz. He put his head close to her and searched for any sign of life, a pulse or breathing....but there was none. He could feel a lump in his throat growing. This couldn't be happening, not to him, not to Liz. He turned his head slightly toward Meyers.  
  
"Go back up and inform the other agents of the current status." He said desolately.  
  
"Hellboy..."  
  
"NOW!" Hellboy yelled.  
  
Meyers didn't have to be told twice. He started walking back after taking one last sad look at Liz who Hellboy had propped up against the wall again while feeling for a pulse.  
  
After he watched Meyers walk away and out of site Hellboy turned his attention back to Liz. He rested his head against her chest and once again listened for any sign of life. There was nothing, not even the faintest heartbeat or the shallowest breath. He lifted his head so that he was face to face with her. He ran a finger down her cheek and shuddered as he felt the coldness of it. "Come on Liz, don't leave me here like this."  
  
He pulled her body to him and rested his head upon her raven-colored hair. "Liz, please. Please." He begged as he kissed the top of her head. "Don't go." 


	2. 2

Chapter 2 Kind of a "filler" chapter. p.s. Thank you for everyone who reviewed...I like hearing what people think! Back at the entrance of the cemetery stood a silent Meyers leaning against the cold metal truck that had brought them there. Inside the cabin of the vehicle sat the two remaining agents. Not too long ago had Meyers informed them of Liz's death. The agents had each loved Liz in their own way and were heartbroken at the news of her passing.  
  
Meyers rubbed his hands over his arms in attempt to warm up. He could have waited in the truck with the other agents but he decided he should meet Hellboy when he came up. Meyers shivered, and this time it wasn't from the cold. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Hellboy must be going through. Meyer had only known Liz a few days and he was feeling a heavy loss...but Hellboy had loved her, he must be in utter anguish.  
  
Agent Meyers looked up at the sky as he felt the snow that had been falling lightly earlier but now falling rather heavily. Rolling up his sleeve he glanced at his watch to check the time. It was getting pretty late and if they didn't make it out of there soon they would get caught in a snow storm.  
  
When the weather showed no sign of improving after several minutes Meyers lightly knocked on the window of the truck. The agent sitting next to the door slowly rolled down his window.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go back down to get Hellboy. The weather is getting pretty nasty and if we don't get to the plane soon we might be grounded." Meyers said.  
  
"I'll go with you." The agent moved to open the door.  
  
"No, I better go alone. Red's not in the best mood...more people might just set him off."  
  
The man inside the car nodded his head in understanding before rolling up the window. With that Meyers headed back into the cemetery.  
  
As he walked deeper into the cemetery he heard the crunching of snow under heavy feat. He stopped walking when he spotted Hellboy walking towards him, Liz's lifeless body nestled in his arms. The sight was absolutely heartbreaking.  
  
Meyers cautiously walked towards Hellboy keeping in mind that even in his better moods he could be set off easily. "Hey." Meyers said.  
  
Hellboy didn't respond, instead he kept walking towards the truck.  
  
Meyers mentally berated himself. Had he really just said, "hey?" For God's sake the man just lost the love his life and he said hey.  
  
Hellboy and Meyers walked in silence the rest of the way in till they reached the truck. When they got there Hellboy started walking to the back of the truck before Meyers stopped him. "Umm, why don't you ride up front...I can ride in back with her."  
  
Hellboy cringed at the way Meyers had said, "Her." It sounded like he was talking about a piece of luggage or something, not a person. "I'll sit in back with Liz." He said coolly.  
  
"No, I don't mind..."  
  
Hellboy turned to Meyers, anger quickly filling his voice. "I will sit in back with Liz." He said it in such a way that Meyers knew there would be no more discussion. Hellboy then turned around, got in the back of the truck, and slammed the door shut, which made Meyers wince.  
  
Walking to the cab of the truck Meyers sighed. "This is going to be one long trip home." 


End file.
